Doces Recordações
by Chie Maclin
Summary: Tudo o que um dia se formou em guerra, hoje se desfez por conta de um sorriso e de um legado! Mas, será que finalmente, os ninjas encontrarão a paz verdadeira? Doces Recordações, as lembranças de um futuro que será escrito. - SasuNaruSasu - Mpreg!


Oi, minna! Td bem?  
Bem, eu já postei essa fic... *Perdão leitores queridos!* ... Mas, deixei a antiga história e voltei agora!  
A história possuí alguns spoilers, e se passa após o que ocorreu no mangá, então...  
Com o decorrer da fic, vcs entenderão ou não, o que será apresentado.  
Betada por akimi_tsuki. - Obrigada!

Se não gosta, por favor, não leia e não percamos tempo discutindo!

Essa é uma reedição, eu já a escrevi faz algum tempo, mas deletei e comecei tudo de novo. *Loucura, né?*  
Se alguém quiser ver imagens *edições que eu fiz* sobre a fic ou personagens, pode ir aqui: profile/chiemaclin

Agr, boa leitura e espero que gostem!

** De volta ao lar**

As lágrimas e o suor que cercavam a guerra acabaram, apenas restaram fagulhas flutuando pelo ar, sendo carregadas pelo vento. As mãos trêmulas de Naruto tentando alcançar o peito de Sasuke, e, algumas lágrimas se formando ao redor de seus olhos podiam evidenciar o óbvio.

- Sasuke? É verdade'ttebayo?

- Não me faça repetir tudo aquilo de novo, Naruto! Depois do que ouvi do Kakashi não posso deixá-lo sozinho de novo.

- Mas, então...

- Não, não é só pelo bebê, mas... É por ele que eu retorno para aquela vila.

- Sasuke! – O loiro pulou sobre o pescoço do moreno, deixando suas lágrimas saírem.

Talvez pudesse ser o estado em que se encontrava que o deixava daquela maneira, pois estava feliz demais e aquilo, o fazia chorar. Os lábios, lentamente se encontraram, misturando novamente os sabores; esquecendo-se de tudo e todos que os rodeavam.

- NARUTO! ELE ESTÁ BEM, NOSSO HERÓI ESTÁ BEM! – Ao ouvirem aquelas palavras, os jovens se distanciaram, observando os ninjas de todos os países o aplaudindo.

O loiro sorriu, mas segurou firmemente na mão de Sasuke, pois sem a intervenção dele, não poderia ter derrotado aqueles poderosos ninjas. O moreno observou como seu loiro era amado por todos e isso o deixou um pouco enciumado, pois quando crianças, a atenção era toda voltada ao Uchiha.

- Você conseguiu o que tanto queria.

- O quê?

- Ser o herói da vila, me levar de volta e ainda de brinde, conseguiu engravidar.

- A última parte é culpa do Madara'ttebayo, ou Óbito, não é assim que o chamam?! Da última vez, quando você tava lutando contra Itachi, nos encontramos com o mascarado e ao tentar atingi-lo, ele depositou um jutsu em mim.

- Hm. Então, quando nos encontramos e... Foi apenas daquela vez que...

- Sim, algum tempo depois, eu me senti mal, fiquei enjoado e com tonturas... Quando fiquei sabendo que você estava na reunião dos kages, acabei desmaiando no meio da neve. Ainda bem que Kakashi-sensei e o Yamato me acudiram.

- Hm...

- Mas, sabe, eu sonhei com você'ttebayo. Acho que essa criança me trouxe recordações. Só que por conta dela, o Gaara queria que eu desistisse de você e... Até mesmo a Sakura-chan tentou matá-lo, já que a criança que ela carrega no ventre não é sua.

- A Sakura tá...?!

- Sim, do Sobrancelhudo. Mas, depois, ela aceitou. Foi por isso que eu a salvei naquele nosso encontro na cachoeira.

- Humph, Idiota! Eu poderia tê-los matado, sabia?

- Não faria isso! Eu tenho certeza! – O loiro sorriu, fazendo com que o outro sorrisse. – Além do mais, me esconderam por causa disso também, e ainda bem que você tem novos olhos, assim, poderá ver nosso bebê quando nascer.

- Idiota! – Sasuke sorriu, antes de ter o loiro roubado de si pelo povo que o cumprimentava; e depois, sussurrou. – Eu te amo, Naruto.

Assim, a quarta guerra ninja teve seu fim. Os ninjas retornaram as suas respectivas vilas, tendo novamente seus hokages em ação. Porém, Tsunade renegou seu cargo, o deixando a Naruto, o herói da vila.

- Você, o quê?

- Eu estou lhe deixando como o sexto hokage definitivo, Naruto!

- Mas, e você, obaa-chan?

- Bem, acho que nada é mais justo deixar o cargo a alguém que o mereça.

- Mas... – O loiro não acreditava, até que recebeu um tapa na cabeça dado pelo Uchiha. – 'Ttebayo?!

- Pare de reclamar! O seu sonho sempre foi ser hokage, não?

- Tá, eu já entendi! Mas, não precisava me bater'ttebayo!

- Falando nos seus sonhos, Naruto... Eu preciso conversar com o Sasuke!

- Mas...

- Esse será meu último trabalho como hokage. – A loira falou seriamente, observando a serenidade de Sasuke.

- Ok. – Ao sair da sala, Naruto deu um sorriso penoso ao moreno, que o observou calmamente. – Seja justa, obaa-chan! – O loiro sussurrou, rente a porta.

Ainda no escritório da hokage, Sasuke estava em pé, esperando a resposta da mesma sobre sua pena. Não que o olhar penetrante da loira o deixasse assustado, mas temia algo por Naruto, pois sabia o quanto o loiro era exagerado.

- Bem, Uchiha Sasuke, eu como hokage, tenho de lhe dar uma pena severa por ter traído a vila... Porém, como nós conhecemos aquele cabeça oca do Naruto, ele poderia causar problemas, caso lhe mandasse prender. Então, você servirá ao próprio hokage, como seu guarda-costas. Não posso deixá-lo com os demais ninjas, pois isso seria ariscado, então...

- Eu devo proteger ao Naruto e ao meu filho?

- Sim.

- Só isso?

- Não pense que só porque é o Naruto a quem você deve proteger que será fácil, pois você deve fazer isso a vida toda, não importa o que lhe custe. A sua vida pertence ao Naruto. – O loiro ao ouvir aquilo, se lembrou das palavras de Neji.

Sim, Naruto estava escutando tudo o que a loira falava ao outro. Seu receio havia passado e agora, brilhava um sorriso em seu rosto, pois Sasuke estaria sempre ao seu lado, o protegendo e caminhando juntamente com ele.

- Então, Uchiha Sasuke, sob esta pena, faça o seguinte juramento: - A loira estendeu-lhe um papel e o moreno colocando a mão sobre o peito, falou:

- Eu, Uchiha Sasuke, sob tais ordens, juro proteger Uzumaki Naruto, juntamente ao bebê que ele carrega. Juro os manter longe do perigo, arriscando minha vida se for preciso.

- Muito bem, agora, pode mostrar a nova casa para o Sasuke, Naruto! – O loiro deu um pulo de susto, então, Tsunade sabia que ele estava ouvindo.

- Heh... Claro. – Ao abrir a porta, os olhos azuis brilhavam intensamente de alegria. – Vamos?

- Sim. – Ao caminhar pela vila, vários olhares revoltados e curiosos eram exibidos para o moreno.

Porém, os mesmo pararam quando chegaram à nova casa de Naruto. Era bem maior que a antiga, com dois quartos pintados de branco, uma sala imensa com duas portas voltadas para uma pequena varanda; a cozinha ao lado da sala e um banheiro singelo. Tudo recém-decorado, além do berço branco num dos quartos.

- Parece aconchegante. – O moreno fitou os olhos azuis que se forçavam a fechar. – Você tá bem, Naruto?

- Acho que preciso me sentar um pouco, me sinto enjoado. – O loiro foi direto ao sofá, respirando fundo.

O moreno se agachou a sua frente e acariciou a barriga levemente elevada do outro, sorrindo ao sentir a pequena quantidade de chakra que emanava do bebê. Naruto o puxou para um abraço, queria poder sentir o calor de Sasuke de novo.

- Eu te amo. – O loiro disse, acariciando os cabelos negros. – E o Suke também.

- Quem? – O moreno se afastou, o olhando confuso.

- Ora, o nosso bebê! Ele se chamará Suke.

- Tava com tanta preguiça de escolher um nome, que tirou apenas o "Sa" do meu nome?

- Não é isso'ttebayo! É que eu iria colocar algo que me lembrasse de você, como Suki, que significa amor, mas o bebê da Sakura se chamará Tsuki, e ao falar, ficaria quase igual, daí, colocando o "e" dá uma pequena diferença.

- Você pensou tudo isso sozinho?

- Teme!

- Desculpa, Naruto! S.u.k.e... Parece um bom nome. – O loiro sorriu e agarrou ainda mais o outro.

Alguns meses se passaram, Naruto se tornara oficialmente o hokage, sua barriga estava maior, aparentando os cinco meses de sua gestação. Dormindo de conchinha, o loiro abriu lentamente os olhos, observando a serenidade com que seu Uchiha dormia.

Porém, um estrondo foi ouvido em toda Konoha, acordando e alarmando os ninjas, que corriam para proteger o povo. Naruto pulou da cama, sendo seguido por Sasuke, que o interpelou antes de chegar à porta.

- Sasuke, eu preciso ir'ttebayo!

- Não, eu tenho o dever de protegê-lo!

- Mas... Eu tenho o dever de proteger o povo! Eu sou o herói deles!

- Ah... – O moreno ponderou, mas resolveu atender ao pedido do outro. – Ok, nós vamos, mas você tome cuidado.

- Não seja chato, teme!

Ao saírem da casa, avistaram uma fumaça vinda do centro da vila, ao se aproximarem, avistaram quem eles menos esperariam: Orochimaru. O vilão retornara com o mesmo sorriso cínico no rosto.

- Orochimaru! O que faz aqui? – Questionou o Uchiha furioso.

- Ora, Sasuke-kun. Vim buscar o que me prometeu!

- Ahn? – O loiro o olhou assustado e confuso. – Como assim?

- Bem, eu quero uma parte da raposa como recompensa por tê-los ajudado.

- Nunca! – O Uchiha respondeu diretamente.

- Ah... Você prometeu algo a ele, Sasuke?

- Não seja idiota, Naruto! – O loiro o olhou, pressionando sua própria barriga.

- Kurama? – O loiro chamou a raposa em seu interior. – Proteja-o.

- _**Me desculpe, Naruto, mas eu não posso protegê-lo sem ter uma ligação com ele.**_

- Como assim?

- _**Me deixe passar uma quantidade de chakra ao bebê e poderei protegê-lo!**_

- Tudo bem, mas proteja-o.

- _**Certo.**_ – Kurama estava falando a verdade, não pensava em fugir, já que Naruto era seu melhor hospedeiro até o momento.

- Se você quer a Kyuubi, venha pegá-la! – Naruto sorriu, confiava mesmo em Kurama.

- Seu pirralho! – O cobra gritou, sendo impedido de se aproximar pelo Susanoo do moreno. – O que foi, Sasuke-kun?

Naruto observou seriamente seu amado, não conseguindo acreditar que Sasuke fora capaz de prometer aquilo a Orochimaru. Formando um rasengan em sua mão, mirou até onde a cobra gigante estava, quase acertando Orochimaru.

- Seu pirralho! – O cobra grunhiu.

Porém, o loiro estava cansado; se apoiou sobre os joelhos, tentando aguentar o peso que recaia sobre a barriga e suas pernas, além do mais, estava com sono e a gravidez o fazia se cansar mais rapidamente.

- Naruto, volte para casa! – Sasuke falou, se preocupando com o estado do outro.

- Não!

- Vamos voltar, Naruto! – Kakashi o segurou, o fazendo retornar.

- SASUKEEE! – Naruto gritava a plenos pulmões, queria lutar, porém, o grisalho lhe levou de volta a casa. – Eu quero ir até lá e lutar com o bastardo!

- Você não é mais aquele jovem, Naruto, agora, você tem outras responsabilidades.

- Eu sei, mas...

- Confie no Sasuke e nos seus ninjas, Hokage-sama.

- Ah... – O loiro suspirou e se sentou sobre o sofá, acariciando a barriga volumosa. – Você tá bem, Suke?

- _**Naruto?**_ – A raposa chamou-o, tirando-lhe de seus pensamentos.

- Que foi?

- _**Acabei de passar o chakra para o bebê, porém, não deixem que os outros descubram, senão, irão querer selar o garoto como fizeram com você há anos.**_

- Certo. Kurama?

- _**Sim.**_

- Proteja sempre o meu filho, mesmo se eu não estiver por perto.

- _**Não diga besteiras. Você irá cuidar dele; afinal, eu não vou ser babá de ninguém! – Kyuubi esbravejou, retirando um sorriso do loiro.**_

Retornando ao tempo real, Naruto notara que Kakashi havia saído e ao olhar pela janela da sala, avistou a fumaça encobrindo a cidade; sua vontade de correr até lá era imensa, porém, certamente seria trazido novamente para casa.

- Ah, Sasuke... Espero mesmo que você não tenha prometido aquilo ao... – O loiro se assustou ao ouvir um estrondo perto de sua casa.

Saiu pelos fundos, avistando alguns ninjas de Orochimaru encobrindo a área em que ele estava. Tratou de fechar a blusa que vestia por cima da camiseta e sacou de sua manga uma kunai, se preparando para atacá-los se fosse necessário.

- Ora, ora... Senão é o Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi.

- O que vocês querem?

- O que o Uchiha prometeu ao nosso mestre: A Kyuubi!

- Droga! – O loiro resmungou e pensou. – "Sasuke!"

Algumas shurikens foram atiradas contra o loiro, que conseguia desvair e rebater com a kunai. Mas, o peso de sua barriga o deixava menos veloz que antes, tendo um arranhão causado pelas shurikens.

- Droga! – Os ninjas se aproximavam cada vez mais, tentando acertá-lo.

Porém, o loiro fez mais um rasengan, sem soltá-lo das mãos, rebateu os ninjas, os deixando desmaiados. Ao passo disso, caiu ajoelhado no chão, sentindo seu ventre formigar, enquanto se sentia tonto.

- Sasuke... – Era o único nome que o loiro conseguia chamar.

No meio da cidade, o Uchiha não conseguia lutar direito pensando em como o loiro estaria. Sem sequer cogitar, abandonou a batalha e correu para casa, procurando pelo loiro; afinal, era seu dever protegê-lo.

Ao vasculhar a casa, notou a porta dos fundos aberta, correu até lá, avistando seu amado debruçado sobre o chão, apertando o ventre. Sasuke o carregou e o levou para dentro da casa, tentando fazer com que o loiro abrisse os olhos.

- Naruto?

O loiro sentia seu corpo doer, principalmente na área onde estava apertando. O Uchiha afastou suas mãos do ventre e o fez abrir os olhos. Naruto deslizou a mão sobre o rosto de Sasuke, pensando no que aconteceria.

- Me desculpe, Sasuke...

- Cale a boca, nós precisamos ir ao hospital.

- Não, temos que proteger Konoha! – O loiro tentou se levantar, quando foi atingido por um tapa, disferido pelo Uchiha, que o olhava irritado. – O que...

- Naruto! Quem é mais importante para você? Esse bebê ou Konoha?

- Sasu... – O loiro nem precisava pensar para responder, apenas desviou o olhar, entendendo o que o outro queria lhe dizer.

Enquanto isso, Orochimaru atacava Konoha, porém, Kakashi conseguiu criar uma barreira, defendendo, pelo menos, as casas que estavam por perto. Sakura se preocupou com o sumiço de seus antigos colegas de time e resolvera ir até o local.

Chegando na casa, avistou o moreno com uma bolsa térmica em mãos; a rosada sorriu e o acompanhou até o quarto. Naruto estava febril, além de sentir aquela dor aguda.

- Deixe-me cuidar de vocês, Naruto!

- É melhor, dobe.

- Ok... – Os orbes azuis quase se fechavam.

- Minha Tsuki nasceu faz poucos dias, sabiam?

- Sério? – O moreno questionou.

- Sim, ela é linda. Olhos verdes, cabelos castanhos com algumas mechas rosa. Linda! – Sakura, depois de tudo o que houve, havia se casado com Lee. – Bem, e esse mocinho, hein? Tá querendo o que? Lutar desde já?

Sakura havia mudado, estava mais tranquila, mais carinhosa. Sasuke estranhou esse fato; afinal, ela não estava brigando com Naruto como sempre fazia. Talvez a maternidade a havia mudado um pouco, apenas um pouco.

- Não se mexa, idiota! – A garota esbravejou, observando que o loiro se mexera para ver onde Sasuke estava.

- Desculpe, Sakura-chan!

- Ok... – A moça concentrou o chakra, vendo que tudo estava bem, porém... – Há algo de errado na concentração de chakra desse bebê, ele parece diferente das últimas vezes.

- Como assim?

- Não sei, mas me parece diferente!

- Hum... – Naruto pensou que aquilo poderia ser ao fato de Kurama ter dado um pouco de seu chakra ao bebê. – Mas, ele está bem, né?

- Sim, está ótimo.

- Obrigado. – O loiro sorriu e fechando os olhos, acabou adormecendo.

- Ah... – Sakura suspirou. – Cuide bem dele, Sasuke-kun. Ele é um cabeça oca de primeira.

- Eu sei. – O Uchiha sorriu. – Bem, você pode ficar aqui, eu tenho de ir...

- Não, sua missão é protegê-los, Sasuke-kun, você não tem vínculos com a vila, apenas com o Naruto e a criança.

- Ok... – O moreno se assustou pelo modo brusco com que a garota lhe falou.

Algumas horas se passaram, Shikamaru formara um plano, que executado com plenitude, conseguiu tirar Orochimaru da vila. Kakashi passara para ver se o loiro estava bem, pois Sakura o informara do estado do loiro.

Mas, na casa de Naruto e Sasuke, os garotos dormiam tranquilamente. O Uchiha havia adormecido ao lado, debruçado na cama onde o loiro estava. Kakashi sorriu, parecia que as coisas não ficariam em paz, mesmo depois de Sasuke ter retornando a vila.

No outro dia, o Uchiha abriu os olhos, porém, não viu o loiro, se levantou, então, correndo e o procurou. O loiro estava atacando uma tigela de ramén, o moreno suspirou, parecia que seu amado estava melhor.

Porém, ao se aproximar, Naruto se levantou e o deixou a ver navios. Sasuke estranhou aquilo, mas o loiro estava confuso pela noite anterior e ainda estava preocupado com a mudança de chakra do filho.

- Naruto?

- Que foi? – O loiro questionou-o carrancudo.

- O que aconteceu com você?

- Eu é que pergunto isso! Você prometeu algo ao Orochi... – Sem poder terminar a frase, pois o moreno lhe acertara um tapa no rosto. – Sasu...

- Você é tão idiota a ponto de pensar isso? Acha mesmo que eu prometeria algo àquela coisa?!

- Não sei. Você mudou muito desde que foi embora.

- E aquela noite no lago não te mostrou nada?

- Ok, você foi gentil e amável, mas eu ainda tenho as minhas dúvidas, será que não tenho esse direito?

- Claro que tem. Mas...

- Desculpe'ttebayo!

- Tudo bem. Só que não ache que eu faria uma coisa dessas depois de tudo, dobe!

- Ok... – Os olhos do loiro ficaram marejados. – Só não precisava me bater.

- Ah... Você está mais sensível, é?

- Cale a boca, teme! – O moreno sorriu diante da raiva do outro, o puxando pela cintura e o empurrando contra o sofá, o beijando. – Eu te amo, bastardo.

- Eu também te amo, perdedor.

E assim foi até que os noves meses se completaram, o loiro foi levado até um local afastado, com vários ninjas protegendo o Hokage. Sasuke ficara ao seu lado, enquanto Tsunade, Shizune e Sakura preparam os utensílios para fazer o parto.

As dores vieram carregadas de lágrimas, o loiro não cessava de chorar, aquilo doía muito. Sasuke ficou ao lado do amado, enquanto um dos ninjas segurava o selo, que se formava na barriga de Naruto.

- Vamos ter que cancelar o selo! – A loira falou, fazendo todos se assustarem, pois aquilo seria arriscado. – Naruto, preciso que você concentre e mantenha a Kyuubi presa em seu interior.

- Ok... – Mesmo com os sentidos desnorteados, o loiro fez o que lhe era pedido.

Algumas horas depois, a loira conseguiu retirar o bebê, por meio de uma cesárea, o choro estridente fez até o coração revestido de Sasuke amolecer. Enquanto isso, o loiro conversava civilizadamente com Kurama, que parecia não desconfiar de nada.

- Bem, Kurama...

_**- Vocês estão fazendo quase tudo certo.**_

- Ahn? Como assim?

_**- Bem, eu poderia sair daqui, sabia?**_

- Então, você sabe?

_**- Sim, aquela criança está nascendo e você está sem o selo. Isso é algo ruim...**_

- Por favor, Kurama...

_**- Não se preocupe, pirralho. Eu irei te ajudar com isso.**_ – Kurama apenas se ajeitou, deixando o loiro pasmo.

Não que Kurama não quisesse sair, mas criara um laço com Naruto, e isso, o impediria de fugir. Apesar de manter seu orgulho intacto, a raposa nunca lhe diria que era por esse motivo que o ajudaria.

Alguns minutos se passaram, o loiro havia perdido a consciência após o parto. Sasuke segurava em sua mão, enquanto Tsunade fechava o corte. O bebê estava nos braços de Sakura, sendo lavado numa banheira improvisada com água quente.

- Ele é lindo! – A rosada falou, lembrando-se de sua pequena filha.

**oOoOo**

Algumas semanas depois, Naruto se espreguiçava na cama, sentindo um peso sendo colocado sobre si. Abriu os olhos, evidenciando seu pequeno filho sendo posto por Sasuke sobre seu colo.

- Sasuke... – O loiro viu seu amado, sendo tão amoroso com o filho, que não podia deixar de sorrir. -... Te amo!

- Também te amo, agora, fique de repouso.

- Eu tô de repouso há quase um mês'ttebayo! – O loiro não sabia o motivo, mas seu poder de regeneração estava mais lento.

- Eu sei, mas você precisa se cuidar. O Suke vai te dar muito trabalho se você não ficar bom logo!

- Oh... É mesmo, né Suke-chan. – O pequeno dormia tranquilamente.

Na verdade, o bebê raramente chorava e vez ou outra, mostrava seus doces olhinhos azuis aos pais, o que contrastavam com as mechas negras, que possuía. A pele tão tênue, que fazia com que o loiro se lembrasse mais ainda de Sasuke.

A vila estava aos cuidados de Tsunade, pelo menos, até que o loiro pudesse voltar e tomar seu cargo de Hokage. Porém, havia ainda muitos perigos que rondavam o interior da vila e nada poderia ser feito, caso o inimigo viesse de dentro da própria Konoha.

**oOoOo**

Reviews?!

Beijos e até


End file.
